long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yan Shuo
names; Demon Marshall Yan Shuo, Demon Elder Yan Shuo Almost every 1000 years, it will drill its way out of the ground, trying to breakthrough the Demon Cemetery that all Ancient Demons were buried in, from Icy Wind Valley’s ultimate seal. If Feng Zhu and Bei Feng Jia Suo, the two powerful Heaven Rankers had not been suppressing it, it would have succeeded in escaping 2000 years ago. When the response of the death of the Demon Brothers spread, this Demon Marshall that had been waiting for thousands of years immediately awoke from the bottom of the Lava Lake. After repressing the emotions in its heart, it slowly swam through the lava, floating up. When its head appeared at the surface of the Lava Lake, it immediately showed an evil look. It saw the two people that it was most unwilling to see. The two powerful Heaven Rankers that had been guarding Ancient Demon King sealed in the dome, Feng Zhu and Bei Feng Jia Suo. The current Demon Marshall Yan Shuo had already attained the beginner stages of Heaven Ranked Level 3 after a thousand years of accumulating its strength and was much stronger than Feng Zhu and Bei Feng Jia Suo combined. Second Demon Form black hell flames ignited on his body. The huge horns on its head grew larger. Demon teeth grew out densely in its mouth. Sharp spikes grew from its spine out of its back, forming an odd-looking spiky back. Its scales became even darker and shinier, Dark Hell Flame emerged from the top, transforming into two types of Demon Fire Scales. On his left arm, with the power of his Demon Chief State, a ball of Dark Hell Flame become an extremely hot Inferno Shield with high temperature. Even more Dark Hell Flame gathered on his right arm, forming a Demonic Fire Scythe. A very unique ring of light appeared beneath Demon Marshall Yan Shuo’s body, which was over 90 metres tall. It was like numerous flames spread out on the floor to form a Flaming Rune Pattern. It continuously maintained Demon Marshall Yan Shuo’s high temperature and also removed any advantages of fighting on ground. Third Demon Form Between breathes, clack hell flames came out of it’s nose. skill Innate Skill Tomb * When a beast dies, Tomb Innate Skill would accumulate 10% of the energy of the dead beast endlessly. For example, if the enemy receives thousands and thousands self-destructing Blazing Bee Soldiers, even a powerful Heaven ranked rankers would be severely injured from the process. * The only shortcoming of this technique was the fact that the enemy can’t be locked in place and thus the enemy could run away easily other skills meteorite shower hell fire Domain of Power * It was fiery red and shaped like a semicircle. Demon Marshall Yan Shuo’s powers increased many times inside his Domain of Power, totally breaking out of his Heaven Ranked level 3 power. beasts guardian beast Demon Bat - Heaven Ranked Level 1 * ability to suck blood and echolocate * It used the technique of changing its form to try to minimize the physical damage and hide from the enemies * transformed into more than 100 golden little bats * summoned Wild Bull, Bronze Level 10 (food) * transformed, it demonized and then turned into a 10 meter tall monster that looked like a demon king contract beasts Lava Dragon - Platinum Level 10 Blazing Queen Bee - Platinum Level 10 * As long as it was in the volcanic lava, it would be able to lay eggs endlessly. Every hatched Blazing Bee Soldiers had the strength of Innate Level 1. Although this type of Blazing Bee Soldier’s firepower was useless on Heaven Ranked Rankers, they still had the ability toself-destruct. Even Heaven Ranked Rankers would be harmed when facing countless self-destructing Blazing Bee Soldiers. Category:Non-human Category:Demon Category:Innate Category:Male